


Ocean Eyes

by The_Cosmic_Scribe



Category: Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Based on a Billie Eilish Song, Fluff, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary!NinjaNomicon, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Other, and norriville is a japanese town called noritsuki, cuz why not, ehhh the canon divergence isn't really important, first ninjashow fic in FOREVER HOO BOY, human!ninjanomicon, i'm kinda rusty so forgive me, just little changes here and there, like how the nomicon is human, nothing too major, that doesn't use they them pronouns, this is just a very self indulgent piece, where I experiment with writing in the perspective of a nonbinary character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 10:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18689557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cosmic_Scribe/pseuds/The_Cosmic_Scribe
Summary: People often say Randy’s eyes are like finely polished sapphires, bright and glittering with warmth and purity.To Nomi, however, all ze saw was the ocean.





	Ocean Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been FOREVER since I wrote a fanfic for RC9GN. But, I got hit with a shitload of nostalgia and wanted to take a break from working on my novel to do something a little different. And so, this fanfic was born.
> 
> It’s mostly self-indulgent piece where I experiment with writing in the POV of a nonbinary character who uses ze/zir pronouns and not the typical they/them. Also Randicon fluff because that was my very first OTP in this fandom and I missed writing about them. It's also based on a Billie Eilish song called "Ocean Eyes", hence the title.
> 
> So yeah, enjoy~!

Nomi always liked the color blue.

It was a powerful color, one of many meanings and moods hidden behind various shades and hues. One simple alteration to blue transformed it into something entirely new. Midnight blue was for the skies when the moon ruled the night. Azure belonged to the cloudless days where the sun shined brighter than any precious jewel or metal. Crystal blue were the icicles that decorated caves in winter, resembling dripping gems of worn by the nobility. Deep blues invoked misery and tears, while softer ones became the heavens and the joy it brings. Blue wore many masks, yet at its essence it was just one singular thing—a color.

Randy’s eyes were a special kind of blue.

People often say his eyes were like finely polished sapphires, bright and glittering with warmth and purity. They were napalm skies, bursting with so much emotion that it made one’s heart ache at the sight of them. Diamonds paled in comparison whenever Randy’s eyes lit up, shining so brightly that it was blinding. To many, Randy didn’t have eyes. Instead, heavenly stars adorned that boyishly handsome face, ones that could make anyone swoon if his peers paid closer attention to him.

To Nomi, however, all ze saw was the ocean.

Oceans were Mother Nature’s most violent manifestation of her power. They were a force to be reckoned with, a primal energy only the gods could control. They were like the moon that guided its waves; constantly shifting, changing yet never truly becoming something else. One moment, the sea could be as tranquil as a slumbering baby, lapping up against the shore the same way silk swayed in a gentle breeze. The next, it turns into roaring tsunamis that flooded the land faster than one could blink, swallowing up anyone unfortunate enough to get caught in the crossfire. Calming and serene, yet dangerous and capricious. There was no way of predicting what the ocean would do next. All you could do was wait and see, and hopefully survive the rage that would most likely follow.

It was fitting, Nomi thinks, how oceans were the color blue.

Randy, despite his flaws, was not someone one should underestimate. Yes, the boy could be rather dense and idiotic at times. More often than not, the boy had to fail first before learning his lesson. Nomi had to be like the moon; guiding Randy with only a little bit of light. He could not be like the sun, lest ze wanted to treat Randy like a helpless child. Randy was clueless, not incompetent. It could be rotten work sometimes, but he was young. Nomi remembered being just like him when ze was chronologically his age. Imprudence was just a staple of adolescence. When Randy got his head out of his ass, he truly was a warrior with a heart of gold and a diamond mind. He fought with passion, and left his enemies with nothing. The boy was cunning, using not only what the ninja suit provided him but also with what his environment had to offer. He was the sea; spontaneous and devastating when the time called for it. There was a storm churning in his body, a hurricane just waiting to be unleashed. And, by Amaterasu, Nomi was glad there was not a single malevolent bone in Randy. How frightening it would be if him ever turned to the forces of evil. But, there was too much good in him for that to be a remote possibility. Randy could only be swayed to do wrong if he was under the influence of an enemy.

That was one difference Randy had with the ocean. Oceans could be both good and evil. Randy could not.

Nomi doesn’t remember when exactly ze realized ze was in love with Randy. It wasn’t an earth-shattering revelation, nor it was a passing thought. One day, ze just stared at Randy’s eyes for way too long and thought, “ _By Amaterasu, I want to have these eyes on mine for the rest of my days_ ”. And, when Randy raised a brow and gave zir that stupid lopsided grin he always got when he found something amusing as he asked zir what’s wrong, that’s when it hit Nomi.

Ze had fallen for zir student.

When Nomi was human, ze had never been in love. Ze was much too busy with training and causing mischief in Noritsuki to even think about who in the village ze liked. But, then again, Nomi was not the most popular kid in Noritsuki. After all, ze was the black sheep of zir family. Ze wasn’t as strong or as heroic as zir siblings, nor did ze even want to be a noble samurai like zir father and grandfather. Nomi just wanted to sit back, play zir flute, and read a good book or two. That’s all ze wanted; normalcy in light of zir family’s extraordinary lives. Who would want to hang out with someone that was a boring, disgraceful runt like zir? No one, that’s who.

_~~No one but Randy, apparently~~. _

But, that was then. That was over eight hundred years ago, when Noritsuki was but a village haunted by a demon hellbent on plunging the world into eternal chaos. Now, ze was in a new era, a new place in time. Ze was in a bustling metropolis, where the demon he banished centuries was locked deep beneath the earth and much too weak to cause that sort of mayhem ever again. No longer was ze Nozomi Norisu, the middle child of the Great Norisu Clan. Ze was the NinjaNomicon, teacher of the Ninja of Noritsuki. Ze wasn’t a disgrace; ze was a survivor, the last one to bear the legacy of zir family. Nomi had a new purpose, a new life.  
  
And, Nomi wanted Randy in it.

His ocean eyes were only the tip of the iceberg. In all zir days, Nomi never felt this strongly for anyone. There was something about Randy that pulled Nomi in, that made zir want to wrap zir arms around him and melt into his body. Every time Nomi laid zir eyes on Randy, zir heart would beat so fast that ze was afraid zir chest was going to burst. When Randy smiled at zir, Nomi came undone—eyes focused on him and only him as zir mind went fuzzy. Ze wanted to cry whenever ze was around Randy, to bury zir face in his neck and feel his touch on every inch of zir skin. Randy made Nomi feel wanted. He made zir feel… _human_.

So very human.

Nomi may adore Randy’s ocean eyes, but it could not compare to the person those deep blue waves belonged to. They were simply a plus.


End file.
